1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to methods of reusing advertising material and in particular to reusing billboard advertising material for useful products that can be promoted through the attributes associated with the advertising material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Advertising materials are commonly shown on billboards of varying sizes as printed advertising materials. Once the advertising material completes its period of display, it is removed from the billboard and in many instances simply discarded. A small industry does exist that recycles billboard advertising materials into products such as bags and purses. These recycled advertising materials, however, lose the original advertising subject matter or theme in their recycling process. This loses a potentially valuable association between the subject matter of the advertising material and the reuse of the advertising that can be attractive to consumers. Further, some of these advertising materials have been displayed in prominent places in major cities, which can add to their unique qualities and merchandizing potential.
The method described herein provides a buyer the ability to select a reuse product based on commercially desirable attributes of the billboard advertisement material used in the making of the reuse product. These attributes include the advertising subject matter, images in the advertising, the place or location in which the advertising was displayed and/or the date(s) the advertising was displayed. This method provides a valuable marketing approach that integrates the design of distinctive products with the reuse of advertising material and in particular, with the reuse of advertising material with desirable subject matter that has been advertised on a billboard at a prominent location on specified dates. Heretofore, there has never been a connection between the attributes of original billboard advertising material and the merchandising of useful products as collectibles and/or a further promotion of the original advertising theme.